The Magical Son
by fictiongirl94
Summary: This story was inspire by the "The CardMistress' Magical Twin" by Nightwingrox. Credits to that author. It similar to her story with my own twist here and there. What if the Dursley dumped harry? What if Dumbledore is manipulative? What if Harry is as bright as Hermoine? Well read to find out... It going have an extra crossover with PJO. i have rewrite.
1. Prolongs

**Disclaim: I do not own any of this fanfiction or this plot… I was inspire to write my own version of this story **_**from Nightwingrox, story: The cardmistress' magical twin**_**. Pls understand it was not my desire to steal this story just to continue in my own imagination…**

**Am really sorry for all who followed. Am planning to re-write a little**

It was a cold terrifying Halloween, fear would felt everywhere.

A baby boy cried was heard as the toddles parents was struck down and the Dark Lord defeated… or everyone thought.

Hours later, this unfortunate baby boy was place in front of a suppose loving relative… _And that is where his story begin._

Pertunia Evans nee Dursley happily putting her _sweet little Duddy _to sleep when she heard noises at her front door. It disrupts her _lovely daily rountine_. She opens the door to find a note attach to a baby boy in the basket. She only had one solution for this…

"VERNON" she called her husband as her rush down the stair to his wife.

A bleary-eyed Vernon Dursley stumbles to his wife.

"What is the matter? Pet" Mumbled Vernon

"It them" Said Petunia.

His eyes shot wide in horror, fear and disgust as he read the note and saw the baby boy.

"Absolutely not. I will not have that thing in my house" Said Vernon

"What are we going to do? He going to corrupt our little Duddy" Said Petunia

He thought for a moment and a brilliant idea struck him.

"I take him along with me for my business trip to Japan, nobody will know" Said Vernon with the satisfied looked

A smile appeared on both their expression.

IN JAPAN

Nadeshiko 'Amamiya' Fujitaka was walking back with her son from market when they heard a baby boy's cried in the alley.

As soon as they heard it, they went to investigate while she puts a protective arm around her son. As they walked, she saw something that broke her heart… it was a baby crying on top of the pall of trash.

She picks him up and instantly feel a motherly love for the baby, her son put her dress to catch her attention.

She looked down and bend down for her son to look at the baby.

"Does this mean I got a younger brother?" Asked her son innocently

She smiled and lend her son home with the baby boy.

HOURS LATER

The boy was legally adopted by them and his name was change _Harry James Potter _to Haruki Kinomoto. The younger brother of Touya Kinomoto and the older brother of Sakura Kinomoto.


	2. Chapter 1: Myserious Book

**Hope you like the story. Will try to post up as fast as possible. **

**Chapter 1: The Mystery Book**

NINE YEARS LATER

**Haruki POV**

Hi, I am Haruki Kinomoto. I am 11 years old who has odd thing happening around me, especially when I am emotinal.

I woke up this morning thinking is going to be just like every morning

Boy was I wrong

Let me start from the beginning of the day till where my younger sister and mine got complicated.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, unlike my sister, Sakura Kinomoto.

My sister, Sakura is a year younger than me. We go to the same school, Tomoeda Elementary School.

I am a morning person. I immediately wash up and head down for breakfast

"Morning"

"Morning squid" Said my older brother, Touya Kinomoto

My brother is a high school student. His school is right beside me and sister's school. He is a soccer player in school.

"Morning" Said my father, Fujitaka Kinomoto. He is a archeology professor in a local university.

As he place breakfast on the table.

"Sakura?" Asked my brother. He is kind and protective, but Sakura is quite naïve and innocent to notice his façade.

I was about to reply when a scream was heard…

"Look like she's up" I said with an amused look on my face

Oh right, my mother… she passed on when I was just 4 years old. Me and Sakura don't have much memories about her, but our father always tell us that she was loving, gentle, kind-hearted and beautiful. We know the last one cause my mother got married to my father when she was just 16 years old, she worked as a part-time model. There are lots of pictures of her around the house. It feel like she is still with us.

"MORNING" Said Sakura as she rush down the stair

"Morning Kaijuu" Said my brother

"I not a Kaijuu" Said Sakura

It would have continue on if my father have not step in, they can go on for hours bickering. It a wonder how the house is still standing.

"Morning" Said our father as he placed breakfast for Sakura

By this time, I have already finished my breakfast. My brother was about to leave for school just as I was.

Sakura notices this and quickly ate her breakfast to catch up to us. You see, My sister have a crush on our brother's best friend Yukito Tsukishiro. Though I think they are little more that best friends, but I am not going to tell her that…

* * *

After a while, Sakura and I reach our school and Yukito passed us sweet as he and our brother left. While, my sister was having dreaming look, pick up my skateboard that I used to ride to school only to hear Tomoyo, my sister best friend and our cousin.

She is the daughter of a president of large toy company. How I found out she was my cousin?

Well let just say, I overhear my brother and father talking one day while she was at our house.

"That was a smooth he has there, to give you a present as he leaves" She said

"HOEEEEE" Yelled my sister in surprised, it seem to be her favourite word when she scream or yelled. It can be pretty amusing and fun to watch.

"Morning"

"Morning Haruki-kun, Sakura-chan" Said Tomoyo "Oh you look absolutely adorable with those dreamy eyes, when Tsukishiro-san passed his parting present" Continued Tomoyo

My sister and I sweat dropped at this. You see, Tomoyo have a strange obsession of taking pictures and filming my sister. She said that my sister is the cutest and most interesting person in the world. Hilarious, I know.

I for one am grateful we are not in the same year.

* * *

TIME SKIP… A FEW HOUR LATER

All of our family member have either club activity or school. My father is busy teaching, my brother and I have soccer practice and Sakura have cheerleading practice. Though as athletic as she is, she is very clumsy and always seem to drop the baton on her head.

My club practice ended early today, so I waited for Sakura. As I was waiting, I took out my favourite comic. American comic, Batman. I am so addicted to it till I learn to read, write and talk English. As I was reading half way, Sakura came by and told me it time to go…

"But..but.."

"No, Haru-Onii-chan. And don try to skate while reading you remember what happened" Said Sakura

You see, there was this one time I read and skate. I didn't look where I was going and skate right to a light pole. It was embarrassing. Just leave it at that.

* * *

AT HOME

"Tadaima" we said

Sakura immediately went to check the fridge for any snack

"You're going to spoil your appetite"

She being mature lovely sister she is. She struck her tongue out. I merely rolled my eyes. It way too normal for me to bother.

Suddenly, we hear a sound coming from the basement. We thought it was a burglar, so I took a metal rod while Sakura took her baton.

We went down to the basement cautiously looking around. You see, the basement is our Father's library. As we were walking, we notice glowing light coming from one of the bookshelf. Sakura stepped forward and opened the book before I could warn her.

Unlike Sakura, I believe in magic. How else is there to explain my brother being a medium, which she is too afraid to believe (cause she is scare of ghost) or the already strange things happening around me, like that one time my teacher's hair turn blue cause he accused me of copying someone's else work, I got annoyed and you know the rest.

When she open the book to find a deck of cards, that look like tarot cards.

"Sakura, this could be dangerous. Let go back upstairs, I don't think there…" I stopped mid way " SAKURA" I yelled. As she just picked out a card and read "Windy"

Suddenly, a rush of wind blew within the basement and all the cards blow out of the house. I quickly hugged my sister protectively… Then a plush toy? I think came out of the book. That was really weird and let me tell you, I am the master of weird thing… and this is weird even by my standards.

"KONNICHIWA" Said the plush toy? Loudly in an Osaka accent?

My sister picked the plush toy? Which I concluded is NOT and examine it while trying to find the battery. It was amusing to say the lease.

"Ehh, Sakura. I don't think that a toy" I said

"Smart boy" Answered the thing

"But.. but.. How" Asked my sister

"Magic? " I replied not completely sure myself

"You're sharp. You must have been the one that waken me" Said the thing

"Actually, Sakura *I pointed to my sister* did"

"Oh… well. I am Keroberos, guardian of the clow cards" He said

"The what now?"

"The clow cards" as he pointed to the empty book…. "WHERE ARE THEY?"

After, much explanation. Sakura borough him to her room. He seem like he is meditating.

* * *

Me and Sakura quickly finished our dinner and excuse ourselves while Sakura took a pudding up. After a while, Keroberos or Sakura called him 'kero/ kero-chan'. Which honesty suit he better, I can't take a toy seriously.

After that, He explain what's a clow cards are. I didn't doubt him one bit. It strange, I could feel magic off him but I know he means no harm. But I didn't let my guard down… like batman..

He explain that it have to be return and that Sakura is going to do…

"CHOTTO MATTE"(Wait a minute) I yelled " Why Sakura" I argued

He didn't explain. He merely asked her to stand back. I was about to tell her not to but she did and he started to glow and next thing I know my sister is some cardcaptor… Somtime, I think my sister is just to trusting and naïve… sigh…

I tried argued, although no one seem to bother or listen for the matter. Apparently, the suppose powerful guardian decide to take a nap for…I don't know…30 years…

"Some guardian you are" I mumble

_After a while _

A strong rush of wind blew throughout the city, only to find out it was a clow card. I wasn't about to let her go on her own…

"Remind, why couldn't we change out of our pajamas?" I asked sarcastically

No answer

After a few terror scream and my sister's reckless moves. She captures the Fly Card, but she adamantly insists she does not want the job. All the same, she shows quick thinking and sheer joy on her first ride on the tamed Fly with me.

**Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 2: Tomoyo and Clow Cards

**Hey, hope you liked it **

**Chapter 2: Tomoyo and Clow Cards**

I woke up to an osaka accent… which was weird…I don't remember anyone with a osaka accent…. then everything came like a rush and I shot up…

I raise an eye to kero as to questioned why he was in my room

"Do you know how to wake Sakura" He asked curiously.

I merely smirk and gave amused look. I mean she is a real heavy sleeper.

I quickly did my daily routine then head to my sister's room.

"Watch this" I said "Yukito-san is downstairs"

Suddenly she is wide awake… "Yukito-san?"

Kero immediately took that as his turn to talk to her while I was busy (rolling on the floor laughing)ROFL

She threw a pillow at me as I exit, too bad she missed…

Today, Sakura was on clean up duty. Me? I going cause someone have to look out for her. Honestly, someone has too.

We quickly finish our daily routine and head out. My sister decided to take a detour while I merely raise an eye. Can she be any more obvious.

As she greet Yukito-san, I noticed something moving inside her bag…

_" He couldn't be that stupid to follow. Could he?"_

* * *

TIME SKIP

At lunch, I was told Keroberos and Tomoyo had met. Apparently, after she show my sister a video of her little interesting discovery, my sister let out a small yelled which he mistaken one for help. She seem to have discovered Sakura's secret by a video she catch last night of us flying on the staff. We had to give her a full explanation of the lost Clow Cards and Sakura's designation as Card captor.

Keroberos gets given the nickname "Kero-chan" that will stick for the rest of his life.

The next day, we find the school's desks and equipment in large piles. It was so annoying since we had to take all out desk back to our classroom. Tomoyo made a guess of it being one of the clow crads. Kero confirm and believed, it was the work of the card and forces Sakura to go to school at night where she confronts The Shadow.

After we on the school light, 'shadow' the clow card reveals its main body.

Sakura then use the Windy card's binding ability, Sakura is able to capture the Shadow card. Sakura finally accepts her role as a Cardcaptor because of Tomoyo's support. Despite my protest… Little sisters.. haih!

* * *

A week passed

Sakura's and mine class went on a field trip to the aquarium. During the penguin show, something catches the trainer's leg and a penguin and pulls them into the water, but they are saved by our brother, Touya, who is working part-time there. My brother works everywhere.

At school, Tomoyo gives Sakura, me and Keroberos mobile phones and on the way home, we both bumps into Yukito-san who invites Sakura on a casual "date" which so happened to be the cafe where Yukito-san knew my brother was working. While they are eating, a clow card, The Watery breaks the glass of the aquarium causing a flood. For the first time Sakura has to formulate a plan to capture a card, rather than jumping into battle and attacking with Windy.

She came back at night using her wits and an unintentional clue from Yukito, she lures Watery into a freezer to immobilizes and capture it with Tomoyo happily filming the whole thing while saying KAWAII. Making me the unfortunate person that was drag around with a soon to have ear deaf.

* * *

During the weekend

Our brother and father went out to work while we were struck cleaning the house. Which mean Sakura can't go out with Tomoyo.

As we were cleaning, I found two dormant clow cards, the wood and another with ink covering it and passed it to sakura. She puts it on the table in the basement as we continue.

Suddenly, our father called as he left an important envelop at home. I told Sakura to continue cleaning as I quickly went out and pass it to our father.

I came home only to find our house turn to a jungle. After much time thinking and finding. We found out the two cards activated and the rain card (the card covered in ink originally) was the causing trouble. Sakura uses The Watery to capture The Rain card and The Wood yields on her own. Sakura gets the hard-earned lesson that a card is not fully subdued until she signs her name on it.

* * *

The week after

On the way to school, we meets Maki Matsumoto who is opening a stuffed doll shop called Twin Bells. Sakura and her friends visit the shop after school, while I had soccer practice only to find most of the merchandise still packed, so they offer to help.

Chiharu Mihara, one of my sister's and tomoyo's classmate. Who has a fondness for stuffed animals, buys a stuffed panda, but it disappears shortly after taking it home.

Sakura drag me to the shop the next day as I have no soccer practice to discovers the panda back in Twin Bells and Maki explain the reason for opening the shop and her business has been plagued by mysterious happenings that almost forced her to close down.

The next day, while Tomoyo and I distracts Maki in the back, Sakura and Kero search the shop to find The Jump (clow card in disguised as a soft toy), which escapes with all the stuffed dolls in the shop. At Penguin Park, The Jump grows into a giant by absorbing the stuffed dolls, but it knocks itself out after it trips and falls allowing Sakura to capture it.

* * *

The following month

Naoko, another one of Sakura's and Tomoyo's tells everyone a scary story about a bright light she chased into the woods. After school, I went home while Sakura and her friends visit the woods to see the light Naoko saw.

When they do see it, everyone runs in fear, claiming they saw something appearing from the light, but everyone saw something different. It was confirm especially when Tomoyo told me she saw a huge nikuma (Japanese bun).

Sakura told me and kero when she got back. Kero decided we should check to see whether it was a clow card. So, we returns at night cautiously in case it was a card despite Sakura fear of ghosts. After following it near a cliff, the light takes the form of our deceased mother, Nadeshiko. Which was strange cause I am sure I thought I saw batman flying. Now, that was weird.

Sakura, who is delighted to see our mother, walks towards it and off the cliff, but she is saved by our mother's ghost and safely lowered into Yukito-san arms who is passing by.

Yukito-san insist that Sakura rest in his house for the time being and told me to tell my brother. I returns home and quickly told my brother everything, and I mean everything as I notice that he seem to know.

After hearing my story, we went to Yukito-san's place to pick Sakura up. Our brother told Yukito-san where Sakura's fear of ghost came from after Yukito explained to us not to scold her as she saw our mother.

The next day, Sakura stayed home while I bought Tomoyo and kero, who stay at Tomoyo's last night back to our place. Sakura decided she wanted answers and return to the cliff a few days later and once again walks off the cliff.

The light appear again, but this time we all saw the same thing. I could feel magic and the presences of the ghost in the forest. After almost falling again, Sakura realizes that it couldn't be our mother and discovers it to be really The Illusion card and sealed it.

* * *

Three weeks later

At an art museum trip, Sakura witnesses a boy attempting to change a painting. During the commotion, she couldn't hear anything. She told us when she got back as my class did not have that field trip.

Kero is sure that it was caused by a Clow Card, The Silent and suggested us to go and captor it. Sakura and I sneaks out of the house at night with help from our brother without Sakura knowing and into the museum where they meet the boy from earlier also sneaking in.

The boy, Yūki Tachibana, explains the painting is by his deceased father and his mission to restore the painting which a Clow Card has covered up. Every time Sakura attempts to capture the card, it transports the group outside. In the end, Sakura used the shadow card to silently capture Silent from a distance restoring the painting and discovering Yūki is actually a girl.

As we were heading back, I notice a stranger, dressed in an odd costume, appears at the end quietly mutters that he senses a Clow Card. Which got me on high alert, but I kept silent. I had a feeling it only a beginning of something.

**Thanks for reading and sorry for summarizing most of the it. I wanted to get to the main reason for this fanfiction. Till the next time **


	4. Chapter 3: The Chinese Boy, Little Wolf

**Here a chapter for you **

**Chapter 3: The Chinese Boy, Little Wolf and Continuous Adventure**

It seem after two months, everything is starting to fall in place. As if the card captor business never occur, of course that is a lie. But, I have a funny feeling something is going to happen today.

During recess, I was searching for my sister then I bump into Tomoyo, who told me she just ran off. We went and search for her together only to find that she was pin by a boy.

I quickly interfere before something bad occurs.

He went into a Martial art stand and so did i. "Who are you and what do you want?" I asked angrily .

Suddenly, I hear our brother Touya climbing over and yelling "Get away from my kyoudai(siblings)"

Just as the atmosphere tensed up. Yukito immediately came over saying he manage to get us nikuma(Japanese bun). The next thing I know the boy is gone. I was about to questioned my sister after our brother and Yukito-san left. Unfortunately, the recess bell rang indicating the end of recess.

When she arrive home, after hiding with Tomoyo from the thunder storm that has no rain. she told us he is a transfer student named Li Syaoran from Hong Kong from the Li clan. Then Kero explain the ancient Li clan are Chinese sorcerers of Clow Reed's mother side of the family, the powerful sorcerer that created the clow card from .

"Wait.. wait.. hold on right there…"

"What!" Answered Kero irritated

"I just remember something I been meaning to ask. What does it mean if weird thing, like for example my teacher's hair turning blue or thing suddenly exploding when I feel annoyed or angry?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Kero as he eyed me

"Err.. for as long as I can remember, whenever I get angry or irritated. Weird things happens, at first I thought it was normal or magic around. But as I think about Sakura and all this I can't help but wonder…"

Kero looked deep in thought… He then closes his eye like he was meditating

Suddenly his eye wided

"You're a wizard!" Exclaimed Kero

"A WHAT?"

"What do you mean, Kero? How do you know?" Asked my sister

"Clow Reed, my late master is a descended of a Western and Eastern sorcerers. I been to England long enough to spot a wizard… WHY DIDN'T I NOTICE?" Exclaimed Kero

"But..but.. how?" I mumbled

"In the wizardly world, they are spilt it three categories. First are the pure-blood. They are the nobles and arrogant blood purist. Second are the half-blood. It mean one of your parent is a wizard or witch while the other is either a muggle.." He explain in more detailed, probably due to my confused expression.

"Muggle are non-magical people. To continue, as I said either a muggle or a muggleborn." He explained and gave me a look that said, let-me-finish-first. So I keep my mouth shut

"A muggleborn are wizards or witches born from two muggle parents" Finished Kero

"Wow… that a lot to take in" Said my sister

"That's just bias. Why call them muggle? It make it seem like they think they are better" I said bluntly

"Well, as far as I can remember that is how they are. Not sure if it changed, but you might or probably get a letter to Hogwarts or Durmstrang, as Beauxbatons is for girls only. As far as I can remember"

"Err…?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a magic school in England, while DurmstrangInstitute is a magic school for boys located in Germany. As I said Beauxbatons is an all girls magic school in France, though I think you probably go to hogwarts." Said Kero

I merely raise an eye to this… this is all really new to me. Me a wizard?

"Clow Reed went to Hogwarts too" Finished Kero as he saw my expression

"Wait… I thought he is a sorcerer?"

My sister just look like her head was about to explode

"In the magic world, the lowest are magician. Then, Wizards and witches. Following are sorcerer. The highest are mage." Kero explained again " Clow Reed may have be known as a sorcerer, but is truly a mage" Said Kero

I thought about this for a while…

_"I wonder does Kero knows any spells and whatever involved to teach me? I can actually help Sakura"_

* * *

After a few minute, I decided to vocalize my thoughts

"Is there any way for me to train or to master it so that it would go out of control?"

Kero thought for a while… My sister seem to like excited and hopeful…

"I know of a couple of spell that I could teach you that I remember. You want to try?" Kero asked

"Yes.. when can we start?" I asked eager to be able to do something for once

Before he could answered, my sister suddenly recall something.

"If Li-kun is from the Li clan that means I have to give it back to him" Said my sister look distressed

Just when my sister was about to decide to give her card to the boy but Kero explained the process and what not. The same thunder appear and catches Kero attention.

My sister then explained her trip back from school about the thunder but no rain weather. After much thinking, they decided to check it out at night.

While my sister went to ring Tomoyo, I decided to continue our unfinished conversation.

"So.. Can we start now?" I asked

Kero merely raise an eye and shrugged

We headed to my room as he taught me some basic spells. It took me a while, but I manage to do it. Am stubborn that way.

Kero explained that it would have been easier with a wand or staff, but since I don't have any. He will just teach wand-less magic which take lots of concentration.

* * *

Later that night, my sister went out to confront the card. Despite my protest of not wanting to, I went. The same lighting storm for earlier appears and my sister deploys to battle the Thunder card. The Chinese boy appeared and demonstrates his command over elemental magic and calls on thunder god to return the Thunder card to its original form. He instruct my sister to use the Shadow card to engage the Thunder card so it could be captured. Thanks to him, Chinese boy or my sister said his name Li something then constant derogatory remarks and insults, my sister is left feeling upset after a card capture for the first time.

Just before he went off, I confronted him and found out he was the boy from yesterday. People may think I am blur due to me not paying attention in class are wrong. Well maybe except for paying attention in class portion, but who cares… I still do pretty well. Back to the point, I do observe.

Just when he was about to left

"Hey kid, boy whatever your name" I called him and told him off. He merely glared and turn to left before I asked..

"I just found out some weird things today, from what Kero told me. He said I am a wizard. I was just wondering if you got any input?" I asked curious of his answer

He looked at me weirdly and raise an eye

"Why do you ask me when that plush toy is around? I thought you hate me for what I did to your sister?" He questioned

"Kero been asleep longer than I have been alive. You probably know more and if what he said is true about me. Then, I like a more clearer and modern view on it. As for my sister, I don't have to like you to respect you for your skills"

He looked thoughtful and answered

"First, the name is Li Syaoran"

Before he could continue.. I answered..

"Name is Haruki Kinomoto, You can call me Haruki. I guess. It would be confusing with two kinomotos" I explain

He nodded and answered "Meet me during recess. You're not as dumb and annoying as you look"

Then he left. Quite an amusing answer.

The next day

Sakura, usually cheerful, is forlorn by Li's confidence and obviously superior skill.

* * *

During recess, I met up with him and he explain the events that took place, along with the prophecies that was told. I have to say it's stupid, really a one years old defeating a dark lord or dork. My respect for them really just get lowly each day. Honestly, stuck medieval era…

Rika, a mature one out of my sister's and Tomoyo's classmate and friends take my sister with Tomoyo to a shop to try to cheer her up, as I had soccer practice again.

I came home only to find a clow card possessing Rika and attacking my sister with a sword. I also notice that, Li saves my sister who refuses to attack Rika and stops him from attacking her as well. Using Illusion to distract Rika, my sister is given the chance to capture Sword.

The next day, during recess, I thanked him for saving my sister. After that, I went and joined my sister who was passing a gift to Yukito-san.

Li was kind of dismayed when he sees my sister offering a gift of chocolate to Yukito, and quickly gives sweets of his own. Tomoyo has to explain to my sister that Syaoran is "interested" in Yukito just like she is.

Which just creep me out. It looks like my brother just raise an eye on the scene.


	5. Chapter 4: Haruki and the Wizard

**Thanks for following and putting this story as your favorites.**

**Chapter 4: Haruki and the Wizard**

Sports 'Day

It sports' day at my sister and mine school, our family came and cheer us on. After we finished our race, we spotted my brother and Yukito-san.

"KONNICHIWA" shouted Yukito as it was noisy

We greeted him before Tomoyo announced the cheerleading event that my sister is to participant. After her lovely performance of have the bolton kiss her head again.

My sister and I invited Li and Tomoyo to eat lunch with us. Li felt awkward as he watches Yukito-san eat. Can't say I blame him. Yukito can sure eat when he wants. After finishing, Li quickly ran off.

A few minutes after, my father arrived along with desert. It a shame he couldn't have any, seem it my brother was more satisfy without him around.. I wonder… sister complex as Yukito-san said

After eating, My father, brother and Yukito went to throw out the trash. And that's when Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi Daidouji came. It our first meeting with her… after awhile Our father came back and to my sister's shocked.

When Daidouji-san(Tomoyo's mom) and our father meet, both are shocked. From their conversation, it is revealed that Daidouji-san is a cousin to our mother and she blames our father for her death, though not in any direct way. After that, Daidouji-san and our father race in the parent's race, there is a shower of flower petals.

Both my sister and I suspects a Clow Card as it was just plain weird.

My sister used the FLY card to see and figure out what is going on. At last, we called Kero with a phone that came out of nowhere…

"Where..?" I asked shocked how Tomoyo had a phone with her the whole time

_"Girls are scary especially Tomoyo" I thought as I eyed my cousin_

_"What? I am in a state of depression" Answered Kero_

_"That not important!" My sister exclaim while panicking_

Before she continue as she is taking too long I interrupted

_"The school is flooded with flower and I have to say that is probably the lamest and stupidest way to die" _

"Haru-onii-chan!" Exclaimed my sister

Then, Kero explained that it was the FLOWER card doing as she loves an events or celebration. He told us to look around.

We did and found her dancing on the roof of the school. We landed and next time I know is my sister ended up dancing with her.

"Sakura-chan the school!" Exclaimed Tomoyo as she got my sister's senses back.

My sister seals it and our father won the race as he and Daidouji-san was the only one left in the race. Daidouji-san confronted our father again but my sister upon Tomoyo's request use FLOWER card. It seem to calm the tension… My sister and Tomoyo left them alone, but I have a gut feeling to stay. So I did. As they were talking my father reveals to Daidouji-san while remising their past with my mother that I was adopted, but despite it they loved me like their own.

I was shocked to say the less. I was so shocked that I didn't even realize what I was doing.

"WHAT?" I shouted, shocked

My father's eye widen and then sadden like he was remising something unpleasant . He then explained to me how my mother and brother found me on top of a pill of trash in an alley and that my mother and brother loved me the instance they found me.

I cried knowing that my parents or relative or whoever abandon me. But my father and aunty comforted me, I was eternally grateful for them.

When we reach home, I confronted my brother as I felt it was best he knows.

"Haruki. When we found you, mom loved you and so did i. You are part of this family. It doesn't matter that we are not blood related. You are still my little brother and Sakura's older brother" He said. It really encouraged me.

I told him about my training with kero and my meeting with Li about my heritage. Later on, our father joined in as our sister was in her room. We agreed that Sakura was not to know until the letter came. I told my dad that I found some book that explained about the strange this that happens around me.

But when our father went out, I told my brother the truth about how I found out.

"Don't worry too much on it now. It will be alright" Said My brother

* * *

During The Weekend

Tomoyo invited us, my sister and I to her house. I decline as I decided to hunt down book on magic that may be available. While my sister went….

I woke up early and took a train to Tokyo. While walking and hunting for anything on it from bookstore to different store. I decided to head back. I got out of the train heading back home when i finally found something, but it was an antique shop. Anyhow, I talked to the owner and lied about my interest in it only to find out that the owner is a wizard.

_Flashback_

_"This is frustrating" I thought_

_As I search many shop and not a single thing about it. Suddenly, an old antique shop catch my attention and I went in for a look._

_The bell on the door rang as I enter and an old healthy man stood up and look at me_

_"Hello, Is the something I can help you with?" Asked the owner_

_I thought for a while.. and thought what the heck… weirder things have happened before, so why not._

_"Do you have any book on spells?" I asked_

_"Why do you ask?" Asked the owner_

_"Been reading this manga that involve lots of magic"_

_The owner raise his eye at me and next thing I knew he pointed a stick?... no.. I think it a wand? At me.._

_I immediately reacted out of defend using the spells Kero had taught me after dodging his spell_

_"_ _Petrificus Totalus" I said. Immediately, his entire body was bind._

_HIs eye wided "How?... You look like you just 11. Wandless magic?" He questioned_

_I answered his questions and told him that I had a friend who taught me without telling who or what. He did seem to ask more that the obvious, probably figure that I won't budge._

_After I undo the spell, he offered to teach me more if I came back during the weekend. I agree as it would benefit me. It was my advantage as I train in Kendo when I was younger along with karate like my brother._

_End of flashback_

I headed back home and told my father, brother and Yukito-san as he was at our house. They told me to be careful and if possible try to get one of them along. Moreover, my brother told me to be on guard at all times.

A few hours later, my sister came back from Tomoyo's house. She talked about how Tomoyo's house is an elaborate mansion with maids. Then about Daidouji-san, as she the memories of Nadeshiko with my sister over tea. While Daidouji-san is taking care of business over the phone, Tomoyo presents a special box and explains the key to the box bounces out whenever she tries to open it and Kero senses it's the work of a Clow Card. My sister uses the Sword card to slice away the protective barrier of the Shield card and captures it. Inside the box is a dried bouquet of cherry blossoms from Sakura's mother's wedding.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 5:Training, Letter and Surprises

**Hey, here another chapter. **

**Chapter 5: Training**

The Following Week

Our father was invited to our school to talk about his occupation and discuss archeology. It something that happens once every year. One of the students' parent are invited to talk and inspire us able their career.

Li is entranced and becomes an instant fan until he discovers that he is our father. As he finds my sister as a rival in being the cardcaptor. I personally think it is ridicules.

The next day, my sister has recorder test, but fails to hit a couple of notes. During recess, our soccer club was playing at the field. I accidentally kick it too hard and it flied to Li's direction where he was practicing his recorder. He kicked it into the goal before it hit him. He's reflex is a amazing.

When we got home after our club activities, our father cooked a feast to celebrate the end of our test as I had Home Economies test earlier, while the same for our brother. Our father encouraged our sister to practice despite it being over. She falls asleep disappointed but after practicing it the night before.

My sister and I was confused the next day when everything from the previous day happens again. approached us inform and explain that it might be the work of a card. After a failed attempt to capture the card and repeating the same day once again, my sister manages to chase the Time card out of the tower and into Li's thunder ward trap. Since it was Syaoran who changed the card into its original shape, the Clow Card belongs to him.

* * *

The Week After

My sister's class was visiting the zoo for a field trip and her group is assigned to observe the elephants. While I decided to go back to the antique shop to train.

At the Antique Shop, I manage to master a couple more spells. It took a long time as I started them about two weeks ago.

It was a interesting experience if I do say so myself..

_Flashback_

_"Hello, anyone in?" _

_"Oh, your back" He answered_

_"Yeah.." Just then I remembered something " Sorry about the last time. I never got to catch your name"_

_"Remus, Remus John Lupin" Replied Lupin-san_

_"I'm Haruki Kinomoto, nice to meet you"_

_"It certainly is. It been a long time since I seen a wizard. I moved here after a tragic incident that happen to my good friends…" He said "You look a lot like him…. You could have been mistaken as his son… you have his wife emerald green eyes…"_

_Suddenly, his eye wided as he stop as he stared at me_

_I merely raise an eye on this, while keeping my guard up. I remembered what my brother told me._

_"You're pure Japanese, right?" He asked_

_I have a funny feeling he might have known me as a baby… so I thought why not… I got nothing to loose_

_"I was adopted by my current family. As far as I know, they found me on top of a pill of trash in an alley" I said coldly_

_"Could I see your forehead?" He asked_

_While was weird… I know I got a lighting scar but still… how would he know as I always hide it under my bangs._

_Now, my gut is really telling me there is defiantly more to this… so I showed him_

_He was in tears when I did… I couldn't or haven't have a single clue why except it connected to this stupid scar._

_"Harry…" He said "You're Harry.." He continue… Now, he is definitely freaking me out_

_He realize I was confused. And explained who his friend was, about the prophesy and finally it sunk in after a few minute._

_I was the one years old baby Li was talking about. Well that really suck for me… _

_"You birth name is Harry James Potter. Your parents were James Potter and Lily Evans. They died that night" He explained "You were suppose to go to your mother's sister Petunia, but it seem they dump you. I am truly sorry, but the headmaster said it was for your protection as your mother's sacrifice saved you"_

_"Lousy relative I have" I snorted… _

_He chuckled and said "You are really combination of your father and mother"_

_And from that time on, he taught me different spells and even practice along with me to do wand-less magic. He said it will be harder as a wand is to channel our magic from within us out, but wand-less magic is like well magic… I guess._

_He taught be me three charms. Accio (to summon an object), Aguamenti (shoot water out of the wand or for my case hand) and Alohomora(a charm open lock oject)._

_He told me there are three unforgiveable curses. __Avada Kedavra (killing curse), Crucio (torturing curse) and Imperio( a curse that control one's body and will)_

_After a couple of hours, I decided to go home and thank him. He told me to call him by his first name and ask whether he was allow to call me by my English name. I didn't reply and went on my way._

_End of flashback_

I got home that evening to find out a clow card. The POWER card, although invisible been tormenting the elephants. My sister steps in to save them by challenging it to a game of tug-of-war. She was no match for the Power card even with the help of the elephants. Just as she is about to lose, Li uses the Time card to stop time to help her win the battle, thus tricking Power into surrendering.

* * *

The next month

We were invited to the high school culture festival. we meets Tomoyo and Li there. Yukito play a game of basketball beating five opponent 3 time earning soft toys, as I didn't want one. An hour later, we took a sneak peek backstage where we will be catching a play by Yukito and our brother class. It was funny… Especially since they rename it from Cinderella's godmother to fairy of mackerel.

During the play, a mist forms outside the auditorium and enters through the vents where it destroys the stage and puts our brother and a girl named Yoko in danger. While my sister and Li headed towards the lighting room, I cast a "Wingardium Leviosa" charm with wand-less magic that makes an object fly. My sister summons the SHADOW card to capture the MIST card, while Li summons the wind to save the falling my brother and Yoko from falling as I could keep it up too long.

* * *

The Following Week

Li managed captures his second Clow Card after defeating the STROM card. Tension between Kero and my sister over the Li developed which builds into a fight. It was a real headache.

The very next day, Kero makes a mess after building a room inside my sister's desk drawer while My sister and I was at school. My sister and him started arguing again and again.

While all this was taking place upstairs, my brother and father just came back. My sister was really fortunate they wasn't paying attention to the noises upstairs as i decided this will be the best time to inform them what i ahve found on my birth family.

To say they were shock would be an understatement.

* * *

The next day

After school, I immediately took acceptance letter to Remus to look.

He look quite please. He smile and said he know I will do well.

After I decided to train longer as tomorrow is the start of holidays.

He taught me:

Aparecium (Reveals invisible ink)- spell

Confundus (Used to confuse opponent)- charm

Ennervate (counter spell for stupefy)- spell

Expelliarmus (Disarms your opponent)- charm

Ferula (Creates bandages)- spell

Fidelius (Hides a secret within someone)- charm

Stupefy (knock opponent out)- spell

Next thing i know it is the start of Summer holiday. It was just the beginning of by abnormal life.


	7. Chapter 6: My summer Vacation and Visits

**Hey, here another update… hope that you enjoyed the story **

**Chapter 6: My summer Vacation and interesting**

I would like to say that my vacation is quite normal thank you very much, but that would lying… I used to strange thing but it seem like my life is about to get even hectic.

A recap of my summer vacation,

First, I found out that I got a letter from a pig diseased name school… that so not the problem…

I think I was dying out of shock cause I had such a tragic cliché life with a 'lovely' checklist… Defeating voldydork at age of one, checked. Abandon by suppose loving relative, checked. My adopted sister chasing crazy card with plush toy, checked. Found out I was adopted to begin with, checked. My sort of teacher and old antique shop owner is my dead parents best friends, checked.

Second, my best friend Akito Black/ Kuro is my cousin and a wizard… real fantastic.

_Flashback_

_"Haruki! Hurry up…. Is that an owl?" Asked Akito_

_"Ehhh… maybe?" I replied_

_HARRY JAMES POTTER_

_FRONT PORCH_

_KINOMOTO'S RESIDENT_

_TOMOEDA_

_JAPAN_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL __of__ WITCHCRAFT __and__ WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at __Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry__. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on __1 September__. We await your owl by no later than __31 July__. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress _

_**Second page**_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL __of __WITCHCRAFT __and__ WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM _

_First-year students will require: _

_1\. Three sets of plain work __robes__ (black)_

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3\. One pair of protective gloves (__dragon__ hide or similar)_

_4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. _

_COURSE BOOKS _

_All students should have a copy of each of the following: _

_The Standard Book of Spells__ (Grade 1)_

_by __Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by __Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by __Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by __Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by __Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by __Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by __Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by __Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT _

_1 __wand_

_1 __cauldron__ (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 __telescope_

_1 set __brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an __owl__ OR a __cat__ OR a __toad__. _

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN __BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely, _

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

_"THE HELL" I Thought. "I'm the suppose famous saviour of their, thanks a lot….just what I need… a real messed up life"_

_"Potter?" He asked and looked at me questioning my claim_

_"If it helps, I claim ignorance to my suppose birth name. As far as I know, I told you I found out not long ago that I was adopted. My apparent relative, if can even called those monsters that. Abandon me at some trash bin till I was found my mother and brother" I answered quite irritated._

_"Well, at least I have one sane family member" He answered_

_"HUH?"_

_"My family originated from England. My mom is what they called a muggle. My dad love her despite the crazy bias view of his family. Which so happened to be related to James Potter, also known as your birth father. Nice to meet you cousin" He smirked_

_"Great… I think" I said speechless._

_"So, you going to reply?"_

_"Maybe later… let head off first, I don't think the guys will wait any longer to start the game" I said. As we head to the soccer field._

_After the game_

_"Hey, how about you come back to my place? I think my dad can give a better explanation that mine" Suggested Akito_

_"I don't see why not, but let head somewhere else first" I said_

_"Where?"_

_"An old antique shop, been learn numbers of spells from this wizard" I answered _

_"Alright"_

_"Before we head off, I need to ask. You're a wizard?" I asked_

_"All my life"_

_"Okays"_

* * *

_Antique Shop_

_"Hey Remus-san, I borough a friend" I yelled_

_"Hello Kinomoto…. Orion Black?" Asked Remus_

_Akito just rolled his eye and answered "Yeah. I know. I look like my father"_

_"Your black's son? The last I heard he got disowned for getting together with a muggle" Answered_

_"Muggle the word sound so offences, how about normal people or mundane… those sound better than that" I said_

_Akito just snorted, while just looked at my weirdly…_

_"Anyways, to answer your question. Yes. I just found out this morning that my friend is yeah…. Just wondering, what do you know about 'Harry Potter'? Aside from magically (note the sarcastic tone) defeating the dark dork." I asked_

_Akito just rolled his eyes at me. While, Remus looked like he aged a numbers of year ahead of his time._

_"Harry Potter? Why do you want to know?" He asked_

_"Just curious, I let you know later" I answered_

_He sigh and answered "Harry Potter was born on July 31. His parents was killed due to betrayal of a good friend, your uncle" He said as he look toward Akito and continue "Sirius Orion Black. He is Harry's godfather and their secret keeper. I never thought he would join them. James and Lily was Harry's parents name and my best friends. I just can't believe they are gone" He said_

_I just look shocked. I didn't bother hiding it._

_"What happened after they were killed?"I asked… despite having fear of what the answer will be_

_"Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwart found him with Sirius. As Sirius passed him to Hagrid, probably trying to avoid getting caught. Sirius killed 13 muggles with an explosion with a mania laugh along with our dear friend Peter Pettigrew who confronted him. All that was left was his toe" He said and then continued "Hagrid took baby Harry to Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwart who said he place him in a secure area where no death eater will find him. He was place in the care of his aunt, his mother's sister" _

_I breathe in and process the information with confusion. Something just doesn't add up._

_"Remus, remember you ask why I was curious?" I asked_

_He nodded_

_I just passed him my Hogwart letter and answered " This is mine letter, it came just as we were about to head out to play soccer with early this morning" I answered_

_He's eye just widen and tear begin to pour out._

_"Harry? Your Harry? But how? You suppose to be with your relative" Questioned Remus_

_"As far as I know, my mother and brother found my on top of the trash bin in one of the alley as they were on their was house 9 years ago. The headmaster should have checked if he decide to put me there" I answered annoyed and continue "Something in your story just don't add up. I remember a weird dream of a flying motorbike. Not to mention, you mention Sirius was holding me. If he really a follower of the dark dork. Should he have… I don't know kill me there and then"_

_"He has a point, I think it may be something we need to look into when we are there. Maybe my dad might clear something up for us. We were heading to my house after this. Want to join?" Asked Akito_

_"Black is here? Japan?" Remus asked_

_"I am here, you know. Been here since birth thank you very much" Said Akito sarcastically_

_"I'm sorry. I would like that. I can see how you both get along" Said Remus_

_Which we both answered with smirked_

* * *

_Black Resident_

_"Tadaima" Said Akito_

_"Okairi… oh, you didn't mention having guests" Said Akito's mom_

_"Gomen Okaa-san, is dad home?" Akito asked_

_"Yes, I am. Why you…. Lupin?" Asked Akito's dad, Orion Black_

_"Black" Said Remus_

_"Akito?" Asked Orion_

_After a long explanation of everything…. _

_"I see. You were right" Answered Orion "As a godfather, you are to take an oath that doesn't allow you to harm your godchild directly or indirectly, something doesn't seem right. It not like my cousin. If anything, they might have switch at the very last min with you knowing Lupin" _

_Remus just look sad and guilty… I think it have something to do with Sirius…_

_It got me thinking…. If he is my dad's friend…. How come I have no memories…._

_Suddenly, I remembered why…. I never called him my his name… they had nicknames_

_"Uncle moony?" I asked_

_Remus shot up looking shocked and answered "you remembered?"_

_"I suppose. I really thought about it cause you always went by nicknames"_

_End of Flashback_

After it all, I decided to tell them all about my family and my sister's activity seem more like a light bulb was lit. I guess they had noticed too…

I went back and told my family everything. They had mix emotions… annoyed at my relative that abandon me, happy that I found family in the strange way.

After a Week of Craziness

Our family decided to go on a actual vacation. Which is a nice change of scenery.

We went to a country side where my father rented a cottage from a friend of his. We also borough Yukito-san cause his grandparents was out on vacation in Europe.

When we got there, my father, brother, yukito and I unpack our thing and went to the market to buy back something to eat while my sister went for a stroll.

When she got back, I was relief especially to hear that she didn't get into any messy situation… Since she is like a magnet for trouble. She told me she met an old owner of a country mansion near our rented cottage and that he invited her for tea tomorrow.

The next day, our father gave her cookies to pass to the old owner. When she got back. She showed me a dress that he have given her that belonged to his granddaughter. It got me thinking as she explained that the tea was prepared before they came down from the stairs.

I had a feeling that old owner might just be our great grandfather which I may have overheard before but hey that just assuming.

On the last day of our vacation, my sister asks the old man to stand in the balcony of his granddaughter's room. From a distance, where both of us was standing and hiding, she uses the Rain card to give the old man a rainbow as a goodbye gift. Aunty Sonomi comes out of hiding to speak with the old man to reveal the old man is the grandfather of both Sonomi and Nadeshiko, and our great grandfather.

Proving my theory, but too bad my sister ran off before seeing this. After that I ran back to catch up with her as we left to return home.

* * *

The Following Week

My sister and her class is on a trip to the beach for a few days.

While that was taking place, I was at home staring at an old man with credent shaped glasses with robes that looks like he before in the 18th century that was standing in front of our house. Behind him was a thin man with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose, and yellow, uneven teeth. He has shoulder-length, greasy black hair which frames his face, and cold, black eyes. He wears black, flowing robes which give him the appearance of "an overgrown bat"

Behind me was my father, who looked at the two gentlemen so to speak curiously. While Yukito looked amused. My brother on the other hand look in between amused, curious and a little disgusted as he look at them with his eyebrows raised.

Then, my father spoke..

"Can I help you?" Asked my father

"Yes, I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore…" Said the old man, but…

"Whoa, you long name. how remember that?" I asked

He looked at me amused I think while that other had a permanent sworn on his face

"Ah, before there is anymore interruption. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts and this gentleman behind is Professor Severus Snape. He is the potion master and the head of slytheric house." He said

"Err… what?" I asked

My father then invited them in the house and they started explaining about the house of hogwarts, sport or Quidditch, dorms, academic and etc…

My father, brother and yukito also talked or interrogated them about some other thing but everything went smoothly , well not really. More my family glared, scolded and questioning them on everything. Just as they leave

"Do you happen to know a man named Remus Lupin by any chance?" I asked

Professor Snape snared "That man" with such venom

"Hey, just because he is has a furry problem once a month does not give you the right to bias." I defended him as he taught me a lot , plus he is my birth parents' friend.

"the question is do we how him, I think the better question is how do you?" and the principal or headmaster that has way too long of a name

I kept quiet and he didn't push but there was something that seem to twinkle in his eyes and I had a bad feeling about that. Considering he only explain about my name, parents and their unnatural dead like it was another tragic event but nothing about the other things I learn and heard through Akito, Remus or Li.

After they left, my brother saw his expression and said "when you go to that school. You better be careful. I have a bad feeling about this."

My father agreed. But let it be as the headmaster said the deputy headmistress will be coming to bring me and other students to shop for our things.

After this whole thing, I went to Akito's house as plan early this summer to discuss. I told him about the headmaster and he also thought that something seem amiss. After that, I decided to drag him along and told him about my training with remus.

It was a interesting exchange

_Flashback_

_"Where are you dragging me again?" Asked an annoyed Akito_

_I smirked " You'll see"_

…_._

_Ring the bell rang indicting someone came in_

_"Welcome…" Remus looked at me amused while he raise an eye" remember? "_

_"Hello, I see he drag you?" Asked remus clearly amused_

_After some time, Akito, remus and I talked about the visit, magic and etc… Even he concluded something does seem off and strange …_

_He trained Akito in some basic while I continue practicing… after a few hours, we decided to head back as it will be a long day tomorrow._

_End of flashback_

* * *

The Next Day

An old lady was at the door with Akito next to her.

"Err..?"

"My name is Minerva McGonagall, the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts" She said

"Err… nice to meet you…" I sais but

"Who's at the door, squit?" My brother asked

I rolled my eyes and answered "duty headmistress Touya-nii"

After a few exchange, my brother and I took a jacket.

The Professor looked around and asked where is my guardian. I pointed at my brother and told her that our dad is busy and my brother is more than enough.

After, we head to Akito's place to get his dad and left thru apparite as Professor McGonagall said after a shocking discovering on the identity of Akito's father to London

We first went to a muggleborn house, her name is Hermione Ganger. She and her parents followed. We introduced ourselves and found out that she is part American as she stay in America for most of her summer. After all the formalities are done, we headed to Diagon Alley.

We then headed to the wizardry bank, Gringotts. We took out money out of my parent trust value while my brother ask about the admin side. It seem like the headmaster has token out some cash… so my brother requested for a new key and requested everything to be given back with interest. While Akito got out money from his family value also while the ganger exchange currency.

After that, we brought our wands, and everything on the list…except books

Me and Akito search for our books and my advance books on spells, curses, charms and every subject and brought them. It seem to us like Hermione did the same. Though she looks like she was more examining it with awe.

"You ok?" I asked, which got a jump out of her

"Yeah… " she said as she looked around alert. Which was weird.

"Can you both keep a secret? I don't know why, but somehow I feel like I can trust you both" She said

Akito and I just look at each other and nodded.

"What do you know about Greek Mythology?" She asked and later continue on…

We found out she is a daughter of a greek god, Apollo. Moreover, she had a vision of some part of my life. Creepy…but that's magic I think…

She explain why she was in awe due to the fact, she has dyslexia. Her father took it off temporarily while she is in school. She also warn us to be careful around the headmaster… which we firmly agreed.

After the whole shopping trip, we drop Hermione and her parents back then we headed back to Japan.

Back in Japan

We pack our some of the thing inside a truck and headed to see Remus along with the books we brought. We shared among the three of us and started talking, debating and discussing…

Remus said that with the way we debate we will probably be in Ravenclaw.

After a few hour, we head back home and the minute my head felt my pillow I fell asleep.

* * *

The Next Day

MY sister got back and told me about her trip. She told me about her first night… about Naoko tells one of her scary story causing her to flee to the teacher's lodging, but she is found by Li who senses something in a cave nearby. Together at the beach, she talked about first civil conversation where Li tells Sakura about Wei, a person he lives with.

Then, the next day about a test of courage is held the next night where the students must enter the cave and place a candle next to the shrine inside. But once inside, she felt her friends begin to disappear. Li, the only one left, forbids Sakura from panicking and walks her through the process of capturing the Erase card even while he's starting to fade away. Li refuses the card after Sakura offers to give it to him.

After she was done I told her my story and my suspicion. She and Kero who came out to hear her story as he did go and was lazy sleeping in the house. After that, I decided to take a walk and met up with Akito. We were planning to visit Remus then Li showed up.

I decided since he told me so much to let him in on this, since he will find out one way or another. So we dragged him to meet Remus and explained and introduced them…

It was peaceful to say the less. But it seem like it about to end without me realizing how soon it will be..

Thanks for reading here is a long story


	8. Chapter 7: Hogwarts

**Feel free to review ideas if you think it could be added **** On with the story **

**Chapter 7: Hogwarts**

Summer holiday was ending, bummer really…

Anyway, today is the day I go to Hogwarts. Honesty who names a school that I will never know nor will understand.

So about 3 days ago, Akito's dad (my uncle) and my father came along with us as this our first time being away from them for schooling.

Day 1

"Did you pack everything?" Ask my brother

I raise an eye questioning him. He gave me a smirk.

"Right, you're not Sakura" Said my brother

"I heard that" Yelled my sister

Then so begin our loving siblings argument

"Bye, I miss you guys. I will try to write back till I find a way for internet to work. Try not kill each other" I said while thinking of idea to make that come through. Before I head off, I looked to my sister telling her to be careful. Which she nodded back.

After that, I met up with Akito in the plane and we talked about ideas on making technology work in school. While thinking maybe we can get Hermione's help.

After the long hours on the plane, we headed to the hotel in Leaky Cauldron, the wizardly pub. As soon as our head touch the pillow it was like someone put sleeping dust and we immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Day 2/3

It would have been day 2 but with the time difference, it was the day we go off to Hogwarts.

Our parents followed us to the station… but…

The ticket that they pass to us said platform 9 3/4. Obviously, there is no such station… But with wizards you never know… Suddenly, uncle Orion recalled how he went thru and lend us to the pillar in between platform 9 and 10. Genius… NOT…

Just as we were about to pass thru, we notice a group of red head pass through the pillar between platform 9 and 10..

"Way to be subtle" Said Akito as it was told to us by Remus that they like to keep their community a secret, but with their way. It really amaze me they lasted this long to begin with.

When I heard what he said all I could do was snickered.

We told our family that we will head there by ourselves. They agreed which was like of shocking as they been so overprotective just a minute ago.

So, I looked at Akito and said with a smirk "Let's see if we get a concussion after this"

"Loser have to pay for sweets" Replied Akito with smirk

We dash in the wall…. I expect to feel the wall but nothing happened, I know we could go through. But it still weird having to go through a wall.

Before we went in the train, I overheard a girl speaking to her mother I think

"mom, I want to go to" Said the girl

"No, Ginny. You will have you turn next year" Said the woman

"They said that Harry Potter is going this year, I want to see him" Whined the girl

Then I stopped listening…. I turn to my right and raise an eye.. Akito was snickering…

"Come on, we still go to get into that stupid train"

Akito mealy gave me an amused look

We walked around and manage to find an empty compartment.

Then, He burst out laughing…..

"Hahaha…hahaha…hahahaha… you..haha… got…haha.. a… haha… fangirl….hahaha"

I rolled my eye at him and mumbled… "Gee… thanks… that so totally help my case.."

As the train begun to move, our compartment door slide open. In came one of the red head..

"All the compartments are full, could I sit here?" Asked the red headed boy as he stared at me

I raise an eye and said sarcastically "Take a picture it last longer" …"It's rude to stare you know. Moreover, I pretty sure that stupid book about this pig disease school said the it will self expand. So why are you really here?"

"They said Harry Potter is in the train. You looked like that chocolate frog collection picture" Answered the boy while still staring..

As Akito heard that he burst out in another laughing flit..

The boy just stared an Akito weirdly… can't really blame him..

"Excuse me for one moment" I said

I took a book out and smack his head, he glared at me…

"So… are you going to answer? It rude you know" said the boy

Akito came out of it and answered " why should we? You're not our dad. Plus you never bother introducing yourself… you came in kind of in a question way demanding to sit here… and you talk about us being rude. Seriously man… you got gut. Your either really brave or stupid which I said would be the second one.."

The boy glared at us and said rudely "Ron Weasley"

"Wow… he has a name" I said sarcastically

He glared again.. but before he could speak. Hermione came in…

"Did anyone see a toad? It belongs to Neville" She said

"Hey Hermione, nope. Did see any. Do u want us to use a spell? I learn a couple through someone." I said

" That would be nice" said a boy hiding behind Hermione

"we don't bite" answered Akito amused

Ron mealy glared harder

Hermione notices the tension and looked at me…

I ignored the look

"Accio Toad" I said with my wand out. As soon as I said it a toad appeared.

"It's yours, right?"

"Trevor" exclaimed the boy happily till he remembered something

"I'm Neville"

"Haruki Kinomoto"

"Akito Kuro/ or Black in your language"

"Hermione Granger"

Then everyone looked at Ron… He glared at me and said. " I know that you Harry Potter"

Neville looked shocked then looked at me for confirmation.

I sighed _"__Honesty, do I have to tell" I thought_

"let reintroduce myself. My name is Haruki Kinomoto. That is ha-ru-ki ki-no-mo-to. " ron glared. While, Akito was laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach.

I rolled my eyes and continue "but my birth name is Harry Potter, but I still don't see the big deal. The only thing I get is that my parents are dead because of Voldydork and you idiots think that I defeated him when I have no idea what even happened that night"

"So you Harry Potter" Said Ron

Neville, the boy with Hermione seem to share a look with Hermione. Before they could say anything…

"Yes and no. My name is Haruki Kinomoto. Or in Japanese Kinomoto Haruki. I may have been born with that name but I was raised as Haruki not potter, harry or whatever you idiots think."

Hermione looked and me, then said " but aren't you grateful for your parents or sad or…"

I interrupted her and answered " it not that I am not grateful, I am grateful for what they did but that is as far as I know almost anything about them besides through my dad's old friend, Remus Lupin and obvious detail from Akito's dad, my uncle. The thing is, I don't know them. They may have given me life, but the kinomoto taught me to live and survive. They are my family. Just because we not related through blood does not mean we aren't family"

"I agree. I been his best friend only to later find out that we are cousin…. But hey… so what… he still my best friend… family are not about blood. It about the type of bond you have with the person" Answered Akito

"I agree" Hermione said with a smile. I had a feeling she and Neville really did understood unlike the boy Weasley.

She then looked outside and said " we should change into our robe"

After she said that the boy Ron left grumbling…. Followed by Hermione and Neville

Akito and I looked at each other and grumble about stupid robe and etc…

* * *

After a while

We got off the train at Hogmeade…" they sure are creative" I mumble sarcastically and was greeted by a giant.

I saw Hermione and Neville stiffen a bit as they saw the giant. They looked alert like they expected to be attacked. Which is understandable if what she told me is true. Then, Neville must be like her.

The giant, who name is Hagrid lend us to Hogwarts castle by boat

Despite not really liking architecture. The view was really a beautiful. It looks like something out of fairytale book.

Hagrid passed us to Professor McGonagall

She talked about etc… well I kind of got bored… I noticed ghost talking about another… before I know it was time for the sorting..

Remus kind of told us everything, so there wasn't much miss for not listening to her… As far as we heard she says the same speech every year. I wonder does she have it written down or something…

The name and sorting went on and on till…

Potter, Harry

She said

Everyone looked… I sigh and answered " It Haruki Kinomoto, I don't use that name anymore"

Which got more stares, great! Just great…

Sorting Hat

_"Hello" I said mentally_

_"Hello to you too. Now where to put you?" it said_

_"you're the hat"_

_"let see… you sure are brave, but you will not go in unprepared unless necessary. You are loyal to those you trust. You are sly, but not ambitious enough. You love learning new thing each day that only leave one house"_

"RAVENCLAW" shouted the hat….

Everyone gashed, while I rolled my eye. Seriously… I am own person.

I walked to my house and found Akito there… guess I was really was out of it…

The headmaster looked upset. I notice him staring at me. Suddenly, I felt something trying to read my mind. Uncle was right to teach me to be prepare. He then started is speech, warning (seriously…that makes one more curious) and talked about something and then we ate… later the prefects lend us to our rooms.

It was interesting, we had to answer a riddle to get in the tower. The place was decorated mainly in blue. Next thing I knew, the pillow was my good friend as I drifted to dreamland.

**Hope you enjoy this, I know it not much but felt bad not updating at all. I will make sure to try making the next chapter better. **


	9. Chapter 8: Classes

**Hey all, I'm back… well for a while before I die of assignments again **

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and followers… I would have wrote you names but I kind lost track after awhile.. am really sorry.**

**Chapter 8: Classes **

I woke up to an unfamiliar place… I looked around wondering where the heck am I… Then it hit me… I was at Hogwarts… no alarm clock.. which motivate me to get some work on technology to work around here.

Eh… this is going to be so much fun… not

I thought back to my siblings and father.. man it only been a day… I already missed the noise… it too quiet…

It was 6.30am when I went down to the dorm's main hall(what do you called it?) and meet up will Akito who so happened to be reading a book downstairs. Before heading toward the dining hall to eat his breakfast. After some time, our head of house professor passed the timetable out

His and Akito was the same it went like…

Monday

History of Magic with Slytherin

Potions with Hufflepuff

Lunch

DADA with Slytherin

Flying Lesson with Hufflepuff

Dinner

Astronomy with Gryffindor

Tuesday

Transfiguration with Slytherin

Charms with Hufflepuff

Lunch

Herbology with Gryffindor

Potions with Hufflepuff

Wednesday

DADA with Hufflepuff

Herbology with Gryffindor

Lunch

History of Magic with Slytherin

Charms with Hufflepuff

Dinner

Astronomy with Gryffindor

Thursday

Charms with Hufflepuff

Herbology with Gryffindor

Lunch

Transfiguration with Slytherin

Flying Lesson with Hufflepuff

Friday

Potions with Hufflepuff

History of Magic with Slytherin

Lunch

DADA with Hufflepuff

Transfiguration with Slytherin

Dinner

Astronomy with Gryffindor

* * *

So, they headed to their first class, History of Magic

They got lost quite a bit…

"That it! We're lost! Don't they have a map or something?" Exclaimed Haru irritated

"I know what you mean" Exclaimed Akito

"Did someone said lost?" Said a voice

They turn around only to be greeted by a ghost

"Ehhhh…" They said in innocence

"Oh may, where are my manners! I am Sir Nicholas, the ghost of Gryffindor" Said Sir Nicholas

"I'm Haru, he's Akito and we're lost" Said Haru

"Oh.. I heard you're Harry Potter, but it seem you prefer your new name. Very well. Where are you heading to?" Asked Sir Nicholas

"History of Magic" They said together

No sooner… he lead them both to the classroom for history of magic…

Only for them to find their teacher is a ghost…

Haru and Akito just glance at each other then shrugged

They seen weird things, how can anything really surprise them anymore than it already did

"Good Morning class. I am Profession Binn. Today we will be discussing about the origin of Magic…. Magic was first known to be found in Egypt in BC…." He kept talking and talking….it was so monotone.

"I thought no one could beat Nakamura-sensei in having a power to making people fall asleep" Whispered Akito to Haru

Haru just sniggered, because it was just too true…

Both of them kept talking about random fact and stories till before they know it class has ended

They both agreed that they are going to do self study when it comes to history of magic, it was just too boring listening to profession Binn

* * *

The next was Potions, since we overheard it was at the dungeon. We decide it was worth a shot to checked.

When the class arrived, Profession Snape our potion profession started out with remark

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Harry Potter… our new celebrity"

In which Haru just rolled his eyes and answered politely as he notice the teacher was a real bias case " With all due respect sir, My name is Haruki Kinomoto. I never knew of my birth name. it will just be to unnatural for me"

He then started his speech

" You are here to learn the sub version of what muggle like to called science and the fine art of potion-making. As there is barely wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you to really understand the beauty behind the delicate making of brewing… I can teach you how to brew acceptable potions if you bunch of dunderheads prove your worthy of it.."

Haru just raise his eye at the worst encouragement speech of the year, but even so. The thought of it being similar to chemistry is interesting.

"Potter, where do I find a bezoar?" Asked Prof. Snape

"A stomach of a goat, sir" Replied Haru

"What is a Felix Felicis?" Said Prof. Snape while giving Haru a pointed look

"It is a potion that evoke good luck in the drinker, sir" Replied Haru

"Correct to both" Said Prof. Snape "10 points to Ravenclaw. Well why isn't anyone writing this down" he relied reluctantly

Most of the Ravenclaw got there note book and quills out, while most Hufflepuff scared and panic

So far, potion was okay. Not as bad as what those rumored said.

* * *

The next was DADA. I was looking forward to it till I saw what a joke the profession is…

"hhhhiiii.. cllaasss. Mmy nnnammme isss proooofesssssion Quirrellllll" Shuttered the Profession. It was a joke. It look to me like he was afraid of his own student…

I thought how he seem real pathetic till Akito nudged me to look at the profession. It was a split second, but we caught him smirking like we fell for a trick… maybe we had or had we?

The class time ended pretty soon. We had flying lesson with prof. Hooch.

"I am Madam Hooch, now please go stand by a broomstick"

I looked at the broom and thought Sakura's baton got it better than this broom, it looks like it hasn't seen daylight in years… it was so old and battled that I had doubts it could hold my weight…

As I was thinking this thoughts. Prof. Hooch shouted out instructions

"Stick your right hand over your broom and say UP"

"UP" everyone shouted

My broom surprisingly obeyed while Akito's broom hit his face…

_"Ooch that got to hurt" I thought_

She then showed us the correct way to mount our broom without falling out, correcting our grid as she passed each one of us.

"Now when I give the signal, you kick off the ground. Keep your brooms steady and balance. Rise a few feet then come straight down by lending forward by a little"

She then gave the signal and off we go…

It wasn't as bad as I thought, it was great. It felt like the time I was on Sakura staff except I was the one it control…

In other word, it was AWESOME!

After that, Prof. Hooch decide to let us play a game of catch… it went it little out of control, but all in all was well

We had some free time before dinner, so we decided it as good as a time to explore and read up on our history of magic.

So we headed to the library where we found Hermione reading alone.

"Hey, what you reading?" Whispered-Asked Akito

"Light reading for history of magic. What are you both doing here?" Asked Hermione

"We fell asleep during Prof. Binn class, we wanted to at least catch up" Replied Haru

"How is Gryffindor?" Asked Akito

"Barbaric" Answered Hermione

"Sorry to heard that" Said Akito "Hey if you want, maybe the three of us can study together" Said Akito

"That sound nice" Said Hermione with a sad smile which make us think Gryffindor are quite hurtful to her.

"Sound like a start of a beautiful friendship" Said Haru

**Hey sorry… it so short.. I can't think of anything anymore for the time being**. **Hope you all enjoy**


	10. Chapter 9: Halloween

**Hey all, I'm back. Sorry for the delay. Thanks for the reviews…**

**Moreover, a special thanks to all those to are followering my story and also put this story under their favourite **

**Chapter 9: Halloween**

It been a week since they started having a small study group with Hermione. Slowly, Hermione invited Neville and a boy named Dean seem to eye her protective… but soon left.

The coming Friday was Halloween, I don't know why but I always feel sad on this particular day. It always reminds me of a nightmare I had since I was a kid.

_Nightmare_

_"Lily, take Harry and run. He is here" Shouted a man_

_Running step was heard_

_" AVADA KEDAVRA" Said a voice or was it hiss_

_The scene then change_

_"NO, NOT HARRY" Yelled a woman with red hair_

_"Step aside women" Said the voice_

_"NO" Yelled the Woman_

_"Have it your way" Said the voice "AVADA KEDAVRA" Said the voice_

_Then thing I know I heard a scream and green light before it silent took over_

_End of Nightmare_

Now that I think about it, I wonder was that my parents. If it was, it kind of makes me feel even worse.

Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I tense up but loose when I was it was Akito

"You ok?" Asked Akito

"Yeah. Just thinking" I said

He looked and my and raise an eye. Then, his facial expression change to a curious one.

"What you thinking about? I called you 3 times before you snap out of it" Said Akito as he took his seat at the Ravenclaw common room.

I looked around before addressing the elephant in the room.

"It's Halloween. I don't know. This whole thing kind of add up to I feel so overwhelm. First was my sister, Sakura. Then, I found out I was adopted. Then everything just keep going south in slow motion and now I just feel like I'm going to explode. Not to mention, lots of thing just don't add up" I Said

He looked at me then he sigh " Damn, I no good at this sort of talk but if you need a listening ear. I here for you Haru. I can't say I understand what you are going through, but just know you not alone. You got Hermione, Neville and I here for you. Hate to say it, but your life really does sucks" Said Akito

"Thanks. You know you actually sound like those sappy drama on tv" I said trying to break the tension

Akito twitch

"Oh…hahaha" Said Akito Sarcastically

Haru smirked and say sarcastically "That what you get my dear cousin" with a mocked expression

Akito just rolled his eyes and say "And people said I was the drama king. Bet they haven't met this crazy side of you"

Haru replied was an highly amused look.

"Alright joker. Let head down for breakfast" Said Akito

* * *

The next few days went on like normal till Halloween night

The great hall was decorated with jack-o-lantern and all thing Halloween. As the student ate their dinner, an argument was heard at the Gryffindor's table. A loud argument…

Without fail or any surprise on who was the main source of the argument

"YOUR JUST AFTER HARRY POTTER'S FAME… STUCKING UP TO HIM AND TRYING TO GET ON HIS GOOD SIDE, BUT IN REALITY YOUR JUST A NOBODY… NOBODY WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND. WHY DON'T YOU JUST CRAWL BACK TO YOUR HOME AND CRY FOR MUMMY" Yelled Ron Weasley

Hermione just look struck for a few second before she bolt for the door and out of the hall.

"Hermione wait" Called Neville as he went after her

Haru and Akito looked at each other in agreement and followed after her.

But before they did, Haru stopped in front of Ronald and said

"You know, just because you jealous don't give you the right to insult other people around. FYI, I think it you that don't have any friends or real friends for the matter and your the one after my suppose fame. You know what! You can take it, it's honestly disgusting to think you people celebrate the death of my parent like it the most glories thing. You are just a spoil little boy."

After Haru said that. Both Akito and himself went all around searching for Hermione.

* * *

**Back At Great Hall**

Percy Weasley looked at his youngest brother, disappointed. But the thing that stuck him was the maturity Harry Potter seem to have. It make him wonder whether doing what he do or the road he set was worth it or not

George and Fred look at their youngest brother horrified and disgusted with his action. Promising themselves that they are going to sent inform their mother of this and to help the two Ravenclaw from now on.

"You know, Potter or whatever the name is right. How about instead of insult and accusing, you try to learn for once in your life. Life is not going to wait for you to grow up or grow a brain or common sense for the matter" Said Dean disgusted and annoyed. He knows he can't really show it as Dumbledore is watching, but the least he wants to still stand up for his sister. It seem Seamus agree with him. From the other table, Draco nodded subtly too.

While on the other hand, Professor Snape looked like he expected it and sneered at the whole situation and mumble "Weasley brat"

Professor Dumbledore looked worried like and concern like something that was plan was not going the way he wanted and curious of the entire situation

Professor McGonagall looked… well she had so many expression and emotion going through that no one could pin a specific expression and emotion…. And just for a couple of minutes, the hall was complete silence with Ron Weasley face looking annoyed, frustrated and jealousy.

Then all hell broke loose…

"RON WEASLEY! THAT WAS AN UNACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOUR. I CANNOT BELIEVE A STUDENT OF MY HOUSE WILL DISPLAY SUCH HORRBLE BEHAVIOUR. YOU BETTER EXPECT AN OWL FROM YOUR MOTHER. 50 POINTS FROM GRYFFIDOR AND YES FROM MY OWN HOUSE. WHAT AN EMBRASSEMENT….." Yelled Professor McGonagall, before she could continue the doors of the great hall burst open…

"Tro…ll.. in….. the…dun…geon….tho…ught… y..o..u.. sho…uld…kn..ow.." Said Professor Quirell ( I think that was his name) and then he fainted….

Noises exploded throughout the great hall

"Prefect, take all students back to the dorms" Said Professor Dumbledore firmly and seriously.

* * *

**With The New form Gang**

"I hear crying in here" Said Akito

"Dude, that the girls' bathroom" I said

"Guys, Mia is here. She wouldn't open up" Said Neville sounding desperate.

"Oh… shut up and let get it over with before someone find us" Said Akito

I took out my wand and cast "Aholomora". Then, slide the door and open it.

Inside was Hermione crying

Akito, Neville and I immediate went and comfort her with words of assurance and telling her that Ron is an idiot which really no one can disagree.

After assuring her for about half an hour, we decided to leave. Only to meet face to face with a huge mountain troll

"The hell…." I said.

"Damn that huge" Said Akito

"Ehhh… guys" Said Neville as he took a sword? out

After hearing or seeing what Hermione and Neville took out reminded us that they needed to get away.

The troll was swing the cub and was about to hit Hermione when Akito and Haru shoot spell that was so not a first year spell. While Neville and Hermione doughed.

"Confundus" Shouted Akito

"Conjunctivitis" I shouted

Troll was so confuse and to add with the fact he suddenly became blind that it drop its cub.

Hermione and Neville took advantage and injured the troll. Before they could do more..

"Wingardium Leviosa" I shouted as I pointed to the cub and aim it at the troll

Within a couple of minutes, the troll hit the floor. Sounds all around, immediately Hermione and Neville hid their weapon… ho they did that I will never know… And out came the professors, shocked at the scene.

"What happened here" Said Professor McGonagall.

Hermione then explained in full detail minus the part of their involvement with permission from us.

Which got the professor stuck with a dumbstruck expression before snapping out of it with a similar question to the both of them

"Where did you learn that?" Said all in unison

Akito and I just looked at each other and shrugged

"An ancient shop owner back in Japan taught us when we told them we were interested to test and see whether comic characters power are real" I said innocently

"20 points to Ravenclaw for your brave deed, but please refrain from any more of this." Was all Professor Flitwick said before leading all of us back to our respective common room.

The next couple days went out fine as compare to this.

1\. I finally decided to sent a letter to his family.

2\. My sister sent a letter to him of all that is happening around.

3\. We decided to tell Hermione and Neville of all the crazy things that happened back in Japan. Lately having subjected to know and lecture by all demigods as they called themselves….

Well… the response was something Akito kind of excepted

First was Hermione….dumbstruck then followed with "That definitely explains it" along with the real of the demigod look that say "What? Really? That's all you going to say?"

The second what the letter he got from his family

* * *

Dear Haru,

WHAT DID YOU MEAN YOU FROGHT A TROLL. NOT TO MENTION A MOUNTAIN TROLL. THIS IS A SCHOOL NOT A BATTLEFIELD. WHAT THE HECK ARE THEY TEACHING YOU? AND IS THAT BOY STUPID OR SOMETHING…. I KNEW THAT HEADMASTER/PRINCIPAL COULDN'T BE TRUSTED. Are you ok? You better be in one piece. Glad your making friends, but not thru this sort of situation(Touya)

I hope that does not happened again, it was hard enough to make sure your brother stayed in Japan after hearing that. I am not sure if something like that was to happened again will any of us restrain him. Maybe Tsukimo-san can. Do keep us inform. (dad, Fugitaka)

Are you okay? Did you see that school nurse? Nii-chan seems so angry. Oh and Li said hi and that is something that he never heard of from Hogwarts. He also said he sense an uneasy presences when he mediate on Hogwarts. Are you really ok? Do you want me or Kero-cahn to come… oh I am so worry Haru-nii…(Sakura)

Oh dear, are you ok? I overheard from Sakura which I have no idea how she know. But nothing like that has ever happened in that school. You not having a fever, right? Do you need more sweets? Your brother looks like he is about to punch someone. You sure you and Akito are alright? I hear you made a new girl friend… hahaha… hope she is nice. Is she ok? (Yukito)

Never ever heard something like this going on before, you best keep watch. I can't believe you told her and the rest. But I guess it is harder for her to denied that I an awesome plus it seem they have more to deal with… be careful kid and am sure that there is not clow cards there but you never know. Try to refrain from telling your brother any of it, cause if look can kill I am sure you brother will have murdered your headmaster and whoever is in charge. Just keep a look out and remember to sneak some western sweet for me. I miss them (Kero)

So yeah you go the picture as for Sakura's letter, Haru found out some pretty strange thing and learn that his sister is an absolute trouble magnet

1\. He found out the brat as Kero like to call Li that he is engage… seriously, he is younger that Haru by a year and he is engaged. That is just pure crazy…

2\. Li's fiancée consider his sister as a love rival… like what the hell… they barely know each other. I will probably eat my words later if that really come true

3\. A clow card can be almost anything. Seriously a double gagger and another one that sent someone back to the past…

4\. His brother has hot for a his ex teacher which is kind of weird but hey.. after hearing Hermione and the rest stories. There is worst… so, it alright I guess.

5\. He is definably not normal by any wizard, or magical or whatever standard. Which kind of really suck.

The next couple of months was peace before they accidentally found something close to Christmas holiday…

**Till next time **** Sorry for such a late story. I have been busy. Still am really.**


End file.
